<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wjxzyezndht by last_nightzz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028887">wjxzyezndht</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_nightzz/pseuds/last_nightzz'>last_nightzz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Woosan - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:02:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_nightzz/pseuds/last_nightzz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>wjxzyezndht</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>郑友荣有时候觉得崔伞真的是正人君子过了头，明明自己给的暗示已经足够明显，可这个人却依旧像是接收不到信号一般的木讷。</p><p>  就好像现在，面对自己喜欢的Omega进入发情期，这个男人没有选择第一时间进行标记，而是要一定把他送去医院。</p><p>  这点倒不像正人君子，而是个傻子。</p><p>“算了算了，我自己用抑制剂就行了。”</p><p>“哦……好……”</p><p>郑友荣看着一脸纯洁的崔伞也没什么理由发火，于是躁的摆摆手示意对方不用再管自己。</p><p>没想到不一会儿，崔伞拎着行李箱就从房间里走出来了。</p><p>“你这是要干什么？”郑友荣真的慌了。</p><p>崔伞像个做错事的孩子低着头：“我是个Alpha，还是要避开你的好。”</p><p>郑友荣知道自己此刻的模样一定很刻薄，可他却无法控制自己的语气：“我们崔伞现在居然懂得避嫌了，可是你之前装Omega那么像，到了现在又演戏给谁看呢？”</p><p>“郑友荣，”在他控制不住情绪的时候，崔伞抬头看向他，平静的说道：“其实这样一点意思也没有，你不是早就知道我喜欢你吗？”</p><p>郑友荣没想到崔伞居然会这样质问自己，自己以前虽然能感觉到对方的喜欢，可那也是因为对方欺骗自己在先，要知道他也是在拼命控制自己不去喜欢上同为Omega的他，可这个人居然还会觉得委屈？</p><p>“不过也是我自作自受，是我不该骗你的，”崔伞知道对方的愤怒所以语气一变，态度也软了下来，“你好好休息，等你过了敏感期我们再聊吧。”</p><p>“你去哪儿？”</p><p>郑友荣觉得心里难受，他重重的深呼吸了两下，明明他们从前不是这样的，明明这个人对自己百依百顺的，可现在怎么就变成这样了呢？</p><p>“我去朋友那里借住两天，然后等你好了再回来搬家。”崔伞转身关了房间的门，然后大步向前。</p><p>眼看着那人就要打开门走出家门，郑友荣心里那根紧绷的、矜持的弦终于彻底断裂，于是他冲上前一把抓住崔伞将他抵在门上，这一下子弄得两个人直接一个踉跄差点双双跌倒。</p><p>“知道我想做什么吗？”崔伞红着眼哑着嗓子说道。</p><p>“？”</p><p>还未等崔伞开口，郑友荣便在他的喉结不轻不重的咬了一口，然后一张温软的唇便用力的撞上了他刚要发声的嘴。</p><p>虽然是很猴急的动作，但是郑友荣颤抖的嘴唇却已经出卖了他，他就好像祈求主人爱抚的小宠物一样，虽然急迫但还是轻轻地咬也不敢用力，停了一下后还会乖巧的等待着对方的爱意降临。</p><p>“我没有做梦，对吗？”虽然已经无法压抑亲吻对方的想法，但是崔伞却偏偏欲擒故纵不去回吻。</p><p>“不亲拉倒……”郑友荣羞耻心爆炸就要离开，可他突然被紧紧抱住，嘴巴也瞬间被堵得严严实实的，唇舌纠缠之间还不时地发出啧啧亲吻的水声。     </p><p>“不要生气了？”</p><p>一吻结束，处于发情期的郑友荣已经有些飘飘然了，他们鼻尖对着鼻尖，属于两个人的呼吸缠绕，甜蜜的嗓音，温暖的双手，一切的一切都让他觉得异常陶醉。</p><p>“嗯……”对于摊牌后的亲昵接触，郑友荣并非扭捏矫情之人，所以他并不抗拒这些。</p><p>崔伞干脆扛着着郑友荣来到了床上，“要做吗？”说完瘫在那里一副任对方为所欲为的模样。</p><p>自己渴望的人就在眼前，郑友荣不自觉的咽了咽口水，然后索性直接环住了对方又亲了上去。</p><p>崔伞的嘴唇很柔软，郑友荣被他亲着亲着就慢慢的放松了，到最后他干脆微微张口任由对方的舌头勾住他的缠绵，而随着两个人的情动，这个吻也逐渐开始变得色情起来，原本安静的房间内开始再次响起暧昧而色情的亲吻声。</p><p>郑友荣被吻后已然有些忘情，他的手也开始攀着Alpha后背同时下身开始有些难耐的磨蹭着对方的下身。当两个人唇舌分离，他们都有些气喘吁吁了，尤其是处于发情期的郑友荣，已经被吻的有些情迷意乱，就连脸颊都挂上了红晕，这一切让他显得更加的诱人了。</p><p>被眼前美景刺激到的崔伞直接抓住了对方的手带领着它来到了自己已经硬的有些发疼的硬挺，然后用相当色情的低音在他的耳边问：“标记也可以吗？”</p><p>那薄薄的布料下那硬挺的家伙的热度仿佛可以将人灼伤，而当郑友荣的手放了上去之后，对方更是发出了难耐的喘息，进而有些放肆的用湿热的唇舌不断的骚扰着郑友荣的耳朵，强烈的属于对方的信息素也彻底将郑友荣包围了起来。   </p><p>“啊！”当崔伞含住了耳垂以后，郑友荣终于是发出了难耐的声音，而听到Omega呻吟的崔伞更加兴奋了，他开始更加卖力的舔弄着对方敏感的耳朵，直到对方开始哼哼唧唧的想要推开他他才作罢。</p><p>郑友荣光滑细腻的脊背被崔伞的手指自上而下地抚摸，然後崔伞一手来到郑友荣的胸前的乳头处，“这里要不要？”因为对方隔着衣服一直在玩弄的缘故，郑友荣胸口那两颗不甘寂寞的小果实早就已经挺立起来，而当温热的舌头终于不再冷落它们以后，郑友荣更是主动挺起了自己的胸口方便崔伞的动作。</p><p>崔伞用舌尖在胸口那里的果实周围轻轻的搔刮着，然后又用力的吮吸了两下，很快受到刺激的“小友荣”便冒出了透明的液体，而随着衣服都脱去以后快感越来越强烈，那些透明的液体甚至已经顺着阴囊那里流到了光滑白皙的臀肉上。</p><p>“唔，嗯……”郑友荣觉得胸前痒痒的，涨涨的，他想挣扎，但是崔伞把他圈得太紧，根本不让他动。     </p><p>玩够了乳头，崔伞一只手扶住神智不清的爱人，另一手的手指却逐渐下滑来到了后面的神秘地带，他的手指一点一点地探了进去，从没被造访过的地方还很湿滑柔嫩，指头一伸，就感觉热热的，很滑腻，崔伞难耐的又一口咬上郑友荣的胸口。  </p><p>“啊！” Omega快被刺激的不行了，崔伞的手指在他身体里面，胸口的敏感也被他含住吸吮，两人赤裸的身体紧紧贴著，肌肤紧密触碰的感觉让毛孔都贪恋着彼此，这让郑友荣情不自禁地抱住崔伞的脖子想要索求更多。    </p><p>“唔……”当崔伞的手指借着润滑剂的帮助终于如愿以偿的碰到了生殖腔入口处的凸起后，郑友荣的身体猛然的战栗了一下，陌生的快感让他有些慌张，而他喉咙处发出的呻吟也带了几分慌张的颤抖。</p><p>可随着崔伞手指的不断动作，麻痒感逐渐蔓延到了全身，郑友荣觉得自己就连骨头都快酥了，而他的生殖腔也是不断的流出了大量的透明液体。</p><p>在如此刺激之下，郑友荣的生殖道很快就适应了三根手指的存在，而他整个人都是酸软无力的被崔伞压在了身下，白皙的身体也变成了蜜粉色，如此美色，叫崔伞如何能忍住？</p><p>“可以吗？我可以吗？”虽然下身已经蓄势待发，但是崔伞还是不厌其烦的征求着郑友荣的意见，他需要的是对方的心甘情愿，而不是对自己的妥协。</p><p>郑友荣没有说话，只是默默的用双手搂住了Alpha，然后给对方了一个吻算是无言的回应。</p><p>得到对方同意的崔伞再也是忍不住，他在对方身下垫了一个软枕，然后将那已经被完全开发好的粉嫩蜜穴完全袒露了出来，紧接着那灼热的东西便直接闯了进去。</p><p>在熬过了一开始的酸麻以后，随着对方不断的进攻，郑友荣白嫩臀肉被撞击的“啪啪”声不绝于耳，他硬挺的前端也是随着身体晃动的快感不断的堆积着。</p><p>“这里，是不是这里？”看着Omega如此诱人又性感的模样，崔伞每一次都狠狠地撞击着那一处凸起，变着方法的不断研磨，对方的甜腻呻吟也让他开始变得疯狂起来。</p><p>“啊！”到最后郑友荣竟然是直接光是靠着抽插的快感被做到射了出来。</p><p>“还想要吗？”崔伞吻住他的耳垂，暧昧地询问。    </p><p>“嗯……” 下一刻，郑友荣双腿被温柔地分向两边，双腿圈紧后，他能清晰的感到觉崔伞那滚烫坚硬的肉柱重新进入了他的身体。 </p><p>“呜！”崔伞动了一下，郑友荣立即抱紧了他，让彼此身体之间不留空隙。崔伞吻他的脖子，双手抚摸他的身体，一切都和刚才狂风暴雨般的性爱完全不同，反而是在缓慢而温柔地进行着。</p><p>有时候温柔比狂野更具有杀伤力，郑友荣只觉得自己快要融化了，因抽插传来的颤栗蔓延至全身，他整个人都完全沈浸在了崔伞的温柔与带给他的快感中。  </p><p>“喜不喜欢？”崔伞的嘴唇贴著他的鼻尖，而下面却在坚持着使坏。     </p><p>“喜，喜欢，唔……”  </p><p>“喜欢我？”崔伞挺进时故意加重了摩擦。     </p><p>“喜欢……，好喜欢你，呜……”郑友荣受不住刺激，眼角也流下了眼泪，说出了藏在心中已久的秘密。     </p><p>崔伞抱紧郑友荣，动作突然变得剧烈起来。  </p><p>“呜……好快……” </p><p>“乖。”崔伞突然吻住了郑友荣的嘴唇，Omega的声音也变得支离破碎。 崔伞又用力的抽动几下后终于不再忍耐，直接释放在了早已失去神智的人体内。 </p><p>Omega的发情期要持续很久，所以崔伞为了保持对方体力并没有再继续做下去，他先抱着人去浴室清理了一下，又换好床单以后这才搂着心爱的人打算入睡。</p><p>『成功了没？』</p><p>突然手机振动了一下，崔伞伸手拿过手机，发现是好朋友给他发来的消息。</p><p>『嗯』崔伞回复的很简单。</p><p>朋友打字很快：『我为你装了那么久Omega还送了你那么多抑制剂做道具，你怎么谢我？』</p><p>崔伞低头又亲了亲睡的像个孩子一样的郑友荣，然后回复道：『奖励你以后当我孩子的干爹，怎么样？』</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>